The Threepenny Opera
The Threepenny Opera1 (Die Dreigroschenoper) is a "play with music" by Bertolt Brecht, adapted from German dramatist Elisabeth Hauptmann's translation of John Gay's 18th-century English ballad opera, The Beggar's Opera,2 with music by Kurt Weill and insertion ballads by François Villon and Rudyard Kipling. The work offers a Socialist critique of the capitalist world. It opened on 31 August 1928 at Berlin's Theater am Schiffbauerdamm. By 1933, when Weill and Brecht were forced to leave Germany by the Nazi seizure of power,3 the play had been translated into 18 languages and performed more than 10,000 times on European stages.4 Songs from The Threepenny Opera have been widely covered and become standards, most notably "Die Moritat von Mackie Messer" ("The Ballad of Mack the Knife") and "Seeräuberjenny" ("Pirate Jenny"). In 2015 the Library of Congress added "Mack the Knife" by Louis Armstrong and Bobby Darin to the National Recording Registry. Contents 1 Overview 2 Performance history 2.1 New York and regional 2.2 West End (London) 2.3 Argentina 2.4 Uruguay 2.5 Australia 2.6 Indonesia 2.7 Italy 3 Roles 4 Synopsis 4.1 Prologue 4.2 Act 1 4.3 Act 2 4.4 Act 3 4.5 Musical numbers 5 Recordings 6 Film adaptations 7 See also 8 References 9 External links Overview Set in Victorian London, the play focuses on Macheath, an amoral, antiheroic criminal. Macheath ("Mackie," or "Mack the Knife") marries Polly Peachum. This displeases her father, who controls the beggars of London, and he endeavours to have Macheath hanged. His attempts are hindered by the fact that the Chief of Police, Tiger Brown, is Macheath's old army comrade. Still, Peachum exerts his influence and eventually gets Macheath arrested and sentenced to hang. Macheath escapes this fate via a deus ex machina moments before the execution when, in an unrestrained parody of a happy ending, a messenger from the Queen arrives to pardon Macheath and grant him the title of Baron. The Threepenny Opera is a work of epic theatre. It challenges conventional notions of property as well as those of theatre. The Threepenny Opera is also an early example of the modern musical comedy genre. Its score is deeply influenced by jazz. The orchestration involves a small ensemble with a good deal of doubling-up on instruments (in the original performances, for example, some 7 players covered a total of 23 instrumental parts, though modern performances typically use a few more players).5 Its opening and closing lament, "The Ballad of Mackie Messer", was written just before the Berlin premiere, when actor Harald Paulsen (Macheath) threatened to quit if his character did not receive an introduction; this creative emergency resulted in what would become the work's most popular song, later translated into English by Marc Blitzstein as "Mack the Knife" and now a jazz standard that Louis Armstrong, Bobby Darin, Ella Fitzgerald, Frank Sinatra, Michael Bublé, Robbie Williams, Ray Quinn, and countless others have all covered. Another well-known song, recorded by Nina Simone, Judy Collins, and Marc Almond, is "Pirate Jenny", which was also recorded by Steeleye Span under the alternative title "The Black Freighter". The Pet Shop Boys,6 Tom Waits, and William S. Burroughs have recorded "The Second Threepenny Finale" under the title "What Keeps Mankind Alive?". Performance history Playbill of the premiere performance at Theater am Schiffbauerdamm Berlin, 31 August 1928. The name of Lotte Lenya, who played Jenny, was omitted by mistake. The Threepenny Opera was first performed at the Theater am Schiffbauerdamm in Berlin in 1928 on a set designed by Caspar Neher. Despite an initially poor reception, it became a great success, playing 400 times in the next two years. The performance was a springboard for one of the best known interpreters of Brecht and Weill's work, Lotte Lenya, who was married to Weill. At the end of WWII the first theater performance in Berlin was a rough production of The Threepenny Opera at the Theater am Schiffbauerdamm. Wolf Von Eckardt described the 1945 performance where audience members climbed over ruins and passed through a tunnel to reach the open-air auditorium deprived of its ceiling. In addition to the smell of dead bodies trapped beneath the rubble, Eckardt recollects the actors themselves were "haggard, starved, and in genuine rags. Many of the actors … had only just been released from concentration camp. They sang not well, but free."7 In the United Kingdom, it took some time for the first fully staged performance to be given (9 February 1956, under Berthold Goldschmidt). There was a concert version in 1933, and there was a semi-staged performance on 28 July 1938. In between, on 8 February 1935 Edward Clark conducted the first British broadcast of the work. It received scathing reviews from Ernest Newman and other critics.8 But the most savage criticism came from Weill himself, who described it privately as "... the worst performance imaginable … the whole thing was completely misunderstood". But his criticisms seem to have been for the concept of the piece as a Germanised version of The Beggar's Opera, rather than for Clark's conducting of it, of which Weill made no mention.91011 The Threepenny Opera has been translated into 18 languages and performed more than 10,000 times. A French version produced by Gaston Baty and written by Nicole Steinhof and André Mauprey was presented in October 1930 at the Théâtre Montparnasse. It was rendered as L'Opéra de quat'sous; (quatre sous, or four pennies being the idiomatically equivalent French expression for Threepenny and, by implication, cut-price, cheap). G. W. Pabst produced a German film version in 1931 called Die 3-Groschen-Oper, and the French version of his film was again rendered as L'Opéra de quat'sous. It has been translated into English several times. One was published by Marc Blitzstein in the 1950s and first staged under Leonard Bernstein's baton at Brandeis University in 1952. It was later used on Broadway. Other translations include the standard critical edition by Ralph Manheim and John Willett (1976), one by noted Irish playwright and translator Frank McGuinness (1992), and another by Jeremy Sams for a production at London's Donmar Warehouse in 1994. New York and regional At least six Broadway and Off-Broadway productions have been mounted in New York City. The first, adapted into English by Gifford Cochran and Jerrold Krimsky and staged by Francesco Von Mendelssohn, featured Robert Chisholm as Macheath. It opened on Broadway at the Empire Theatre, on April 13, 1933, and closed after 12 performances. The brevity of the run has been attributed to the stylistic gap between the Weill-Brecht work and the typical Broadway musical during a busy and vintage period in Broadway history. In 1956, Lotte Lenya won a Tony Award for her role as Jenny in Blitzstein's somewhat softened version of The Threepenny Opera, which played Off-Broadway at the Theater de Lys in Greenwich Village for a total of 2,707 performances, beginning with an interrupted 96-performance run in 1954 and resuming in 1955. Blitzstein had translated the work into English; Lenya, Weill's wife since the 1920s, had sung both Jenny and Polly earlier in Germany. The production showed that musicals could be profitable Off-Broadway in a small-scale, small orchestra format.12 This production is also notable for having Edward Asner (as Mr Peachum), Charlotte Rae as Mrs Peachum, Bea Arthur (as Lucy), Jerry Orbach (as PC Smith, the Street Singer and Mack), John Astin (as Readymoney Matt/Matt of the Mint) and Jerry Stiller (as Crookfinger Jake) as members of the cast during its run. A nine-month run in 1976 had a new translation by Ralph Manheim and John Willett for the New York Shakespeare Festival at the Vivian Beaumont Theater at Lincoln Center, with Raúl Juliá as Macheath, Blair Brown as Lucy, and Ellen Greene as Jenny. The cast album from this production was re-issued in compact disc in 2009. A 1989 Broadway production, billed as 3 Penny Opera, translated by Michael Feingold starred Sting as Macheath. Its cast also featured Georgia Brown as Mrs Peachum, Maureen McGovern as Polly, Kim Criswell as Lucy, KT Sullivan as Suky Tawdry and Ethyl Eichelberger as the Street Singer. Sting famously grew a thin moustache for the role, and when it closed after 65 performances he shaved it off onstage with a straight razor. Liberally adapted by playwright Wallace Shawn, the work was brought back to Broadway13 by the Roundabout Theatre Company in March 2006 with Alan Cumming playing Macheath, Nellie McKay as Polly, Cyndi Lauper as Jenny, Jim Dale as Mr Peachum, Ana Gasteyer as Mrs Peachum, Carlos Leon as Filch, Adam Alexi-Malle as Jacob and Brian Charles Rooney as a male Lucy. Included in the cast were drag performers. The director was Scott Elliott, the choreographer Aszure Barton, and, while not adored by the critics, the production was nominated for the "Best Musical Revival" Tony award. Jim Dale was also Tony-nominated for Best Supporting Actor. The run ended on June 25, 2006. The Brooklyn Academy of Music presented a production directed by Robert Wilson and featuring the Berliner Ensemble for only a few performances in October 2011. The play was presented in German with English supertitles using the 1976 translation by John Willett. The cast included Stefan Kurt as Macheath, Stefanie Stappenbeck as Polly and Angela Winkler as Jenny. The Village Voice review said the production "turned Brecht and Weill's middle-class wake-up call into dead entertainment for rich people. His gelid staging and pallid, quasi-abstract recollections of Expressionist-era design suggested that the writers might have been trying to perpetrate an artsified remake of Kander and Ebb's Cabaret.14 Regional productions include one at the Williamstown Theatre Festival, Massachusetts, in June and July 2003. Directed by Peter Hunt, the musical starred Jesse L. Martin as Mack, Melissa Errico as Polly, David Schramm as Peachum, Karen Ziemba as Lucy Brown and Betty Buckley as Jenny. The production received favorable reviews.151617 West End (London) Empire Theatre, 13 April 1933. Royal Court Theatre, 9 February 1956. Prince of Wales Theatre and Piccadilly Theatre, 1972 Donmar Warehouse, 1994. With a new lyric translation by Jeremy Sams. This version was recorded onto CD with Tom Hollander as Macheath and Sharon Small as Polly. Nick Dear's adaptation for the Royal National Theatre, called The Villains' Opera, 2002 National Theatre, 18 May to 1 September 2016. New lyric translation by Simon Stephens, directed by Rufus Norris. With Rory Kinnear as Macheath. Argentina A 1957 Argentina production directed by Onofre Lovero18 A 1988 Argentina production,starring: Victor Laplace as Mack, Susana Rinaldi as Jenny, Laura Liss as Polly19 A 2004 Argentina production, opened in August. Cast: Diego Peretti, Alejandra Radano, Guillermo Angelelli, María Roji, Muriel Santa Ana, Walter Santana, Alejandra Perlusky, Gustavo Monje, Laura Silva, Jorge Nolasco Uruguay A 1957 production of Teatro El Galpón de Montevideo directed by Atahualpa Del Cioppo20 Australia A Malthouse Theatre, Melbourne and Victorian Opera (Melbourne) co-production of The Threepenny Opera was presented in Melbourne between 28 May and 17 June 2010 and again in Sydney by the Sydney Theatre Company in September 2011. The version was restaged by director Michael Kantor. With Daniela Duspara as Jenny. The text was by Raimondo Cortese; lyrics by Jeremy Sams. The conductor was Richard Gill. Set designs were by Peter Corrigan; costume design by Anna Cordingley; lighting design by Paul Jackson and the choreographer was Kate Denborough.2122 In Sydney, the production was also part of the Berlin Sydney festival, in association with the exhibition The Mad Square: Modernity in German Art 1910–3 at the Art Gallery of New South Wales. Indonesia A 1983 and 1999 Teater Koma (id) production, titled Opera Ikan Asin (The Salted Fish Opera), starring: Nano Riantiarno as Mekhit/Mat Piso (Mack), Ratna Riantiarno (id) as Amalia Picum (Celia Peachum), Budi Ros as Natasasmita Picum (Mr. Peachum), Sari Madjid as Yeyen (Jenny), Sriyatun Arifin as Poli (Polly), Daisy Kojansow as Lusi Kartamarma (Lucy), and O'han Adiputra as Kartamarma si Macan Coklat (Tiger Brown). Italy The first Italian production, titled L'Opera da tre soldi and directed by Giorgio Strehler, premiered at the Piccolo Teatro in Milan on 27 February 1956 in the presence of the author, Bertolt Brecht. The cast included: Tino Carraro (Mackie), Mario Carotenuto (Peachum), Marina Bonfigli (it) (Polly), Milly (Jenny), Enzo Tarascio (it) (Chief of the Police). The conductor was Bruno Maderna. Set designs were by Luciano Damiani and Teo Otto; costume design by Ezio Frigerio.23 A new production, again directed by Giorgio Strehler at the Piccolo Teatro, premiered on 14 February 1973 starring Domenico Modugno (Mackie Messer), Gianrico Tedeschi (Peachum), Giulia Lazzarini (Polly), Milva (Jenny delle Spelonche), Gianni Agus (Tiger Brown). Set and costume designs were by Ezio Frigerio.24 Roles Role Voice type Premiere cast, August 31, 192825 (Conductor: Theo Mackeben) Macheath ("Mackie Messer"/"Mack the Knife"), London's greatest and most notorious criminal tenor/baritone Harald Paulsen Jonathan Jeremiah Peachum, the "Beggar's Friend", controller of all the beggars in London; conspires to have Mack hanged baritone Erich Ponto Celia Peachum ("Frau Peachum"), Peachum's wife; helps him run the business mezzo-soprano Rosa Valetti Polly Peachum, the Peachums' daughter; after knowing Mack for only five days, agrees to marry him soprano Roma Bahn (de) Jackie "Tiger" Brown, Police Chief of London and Mack's best friend from their army days baritone Kurt Gerron Lucy Brown, Tiger Brown's daughter; claims to be married to Mack soprano Kate Kühl (de) Jenny ("Spelunkenjenny"/"Low-Dive Jenny"/"Ginny Jenny"), a prostitute once romantically involved with Macheath; is bribed to turn Mack over to the police mezzo-soprano Lotte Lenya Filch, a misfit young man who approaches the Peachums in hopes of beggar training tenor Naphtali Lehrmann Street Singer ("Moritatensänger"), sings 'The Ballad of Mack the Knife' in the opening scene baritone Kurt Gerron Smith, a constable baritone Ernst Busch Walter tenor Ernst Rotmund Matthias tenor Karl Hannemann Jakob tenor Manfred Fürst Jimmie tenor Werner Maschmeyer Ede tenor Albert Venohr Beggars, gangsters, whores, constables Synopsis Prologue A street singer entertains the crowd with the illustrated murder ballad or Bänkelsang, titled "Die Moritat von Mackie Messer" ("Ballad of Mack the Knife"). As the song concludes, a well-dressed man leaves the crowd and crosses the stage. This is Macheath, alias "Mack the Knife". Act 1 The story begins in the shop of Jonathan Jeremiah Peachum, the boss of London's beggars, who outfits and trains the beggars in return for a slice of their takings from begging. In the first scene, the extent of Peachum's iniquity is immediately exposed. Filch, a new beggar, is obliged to bribe his way into the profession and agree to pay over to Peachum 50 percent of whatever he made; the previous day he had been severely beaten up for begging within the area of jurisdiction of Peachum's protection racket. After finishing with the new man, Peachum becomes aware that his grown daughter Polly did not return home the previous night. Peachum, who sees his daughter as his own private property, concludes that she has become involved with Macheath. This does not suit Peachum at all, and he becomes determined to thwart this relationship and destroy Macheath. The scene shifts to an empty stable where Macheath himself is preparing to marry Polly once his gang has stolen and brought all the necessary food and furnishings. No vows are exchanged, but Polly is satisfied, and everyone sits down to a banquet. Since none of the gang members can provide fitting entertainment, Polly gets up and sings "Seeräuberjenny", a revenge fantasy in which she is a scullery maid turning pirate queen to order the execution of her bosses and customers. The gang becomes nervous when the Chief of Police, Tiger Brown, arrives, but it's all part of the act; Brown had served with Mack in England's colonial wars and had intervened on numerous occasions to prevent the arrest of Macheath over the years. The old friends duet in the "Kanonen-Song" ("Cannon Song" or "Army Song"). In the next scene, Polly returns home and defiantly announces that she has married Macheath by singing the "Barbarasong" ("Barbara Song"). She stands fast against her parents' anger, but she inadvertently reveals Brown's connections to Macheath which they subsequently use to their advantage. Act 2 Polly warns Macheath that her father will try to have him arrested. He is finally convinced that Peachum has enough influence to do it and makes arrangements to leave London, explaining the details of his bandit "business" to Polly so she can manage it in his absence. Before he leaves town, he stops at his favorite brothel, where he sees his ex-lover, Jenny. They sing the "Zuhälterballade" ("Pimp's Ballad") about their days together, but Macheath doesn't know Mrs Peachum has bribed Jenny to turn him in. Despite Brown's apologies, there's nothing he can do, and Macheath is dragged away to jail. After he sings the "Ballade vom angenehmen Leben" ("Ballad of the Pleasant Life"), another girlfriend, Lucy (Brown's daughter) and Polly show up at the same time, setting the stage for a nasty argument that builds to the "Eifersuchtsduett" ("Jealousy Duet"). After Polly leaves, Lucy engineers Macheath's escape. When Mr Peachum finds out, he confronts Brown and threatens him, telling him that he will unleash all of his beggars during Queen Victoria's coronation parade, ruining the ceremony and costing Brown his job. Act 3 Jenny comes to the Peachums' shop to demand her money for the betrayal of Macheath, which Mrs Peachum refuses to pay. Jenny reveals that Macheath is at Suky Tawdry's house. When Brown arrives, determined to arrest Peachum and the beggars, he is horrified to learn that the beggars are already in position and only Mr Peachum can stop them. To placate Peachum, Brown's only option is to arrest Macheath and have him executed. In the next scene, Macheath is back in jail and desperately trying to raise a sufficient bribe to get out again, even as the gallows are being assembled. Soon it becomes clear that neither Polly nor the gang members can, or are willing to, raise any money, and Macheath prepares to die. He laments his fate and poses the questions: "What's picking a lock compared to buying shares? What's breaking into a bank compared to founding one? What's murdering a man compared to employing one?" Macheath asks everyone for forgiveness ("Grave Inscription"). Then a sudden and intentionally comical reversal: Peachum announces that in this opera mercy will prevail over justice and that a messenger on horseback will arrive ("Walk to Gallows"); Brown arrives as that messenger and announces that Macheath has been pardoned by the queen and granted a title, a castle and a pension. The cast then sings the Finale, which ends with a plea that wrongdoing not be punished too harshly as life is harsh enough. Musical numbers Marcia Edmundson as Low-Dive Jenny in Brad Mays' 1982 Baltimore production Prelude 1 Ouverture2 Die Moritat von Mackie Messer ("The Ballad of Mack the Knife" – Ausrufer – Street singer) Act 1 3 Morgenchoral des Peachum (Peachum's Morning Choral – Peachum, Mrs Peachum)4 Anstatt dass-Song (Instead of Song – Peachum, Mrs Peachum)5 Hochzeits-Lied (Wedding Song – Four Gangsters)6 Seeräuberjenny (Pirate Jenny – Polly)17 Kanonen-Song (Cannon Song – Macheath, Brown)8 Liebeslied (Love Song – Polly, Macheath)9 Barbarasong (Barbara Song – Polly)210 I. Dreigroschenfinale (First Threepenny Finale – Polly, Peachum, Mrs Peachum) Act 2 11 Melodram (Melodrama – Macheath)11a Polly's Lied (Polly's Song – Polly)12 Ballade von der sexuellen Hörigkeit (Ballad of Sexual Dependency – Mrs Peachum)13 Zuhälterballade (Pimp's Ballad or Tango Ballad – Jenny, Macheath)14 Ballade vom angenehmen Leben (Ballad of the Pleasant Life – Macheath)15 Eifersuchtsduett (Jealousy Duet – Lucy, Polly)15b Arie der Lucy (Aria of Lucy – Lucy)16 II. Dreigroschenfinale (Second Threepenny Finale – Macheath, Mrs Peachum, Chorus) Act 3 17 Lied von der Unzulänglichkeit menschlichen Strebens (Song of the Insufficiency of Human Struggling – Peachum)17a Reminiszenz (Reminiscence)18 Salomonsong (Solomon Song – Jenny)19 Ruf aus der Gruft (Call from the Grave – Macheath)20 Grabschrift (Grave Inscription – Macheath)20a Gang zum Galgen (Walk to Gallows – Peachum)21 III. Dreigroschenfinale (Third Threepenny Finale – Brown, Mrs Peachum, Peachum, Macheath, Polly, Chorus)1.Jump up ^ In the original version, "Pirate Jenny" is sung by Polly during the wedding scene, but is sometimes moved to the second act and given to Jenny. In the 1956 Off Broadway production starring Lotte Lenya, Polly sang a version of the "Bilbao Song" from Brecht's and Weill's Happy End in the first act wedding scene. Sometimes (i.e. in 1989 recording) it's sung by Polly in the first act and by Jenny in the second act between song 13 and 14 according to the list above. 2.Jump up ^ In the Marc Blitzstein adaptation, this song was moved to the second act and sung by Lucy. Recordings Recordings are in German, unless otherwise specified. Die Dreigroschenoper, 1930, on Telefunken. Incomplete. Lotte Lenya (Jenny), Erika Helmke (Polly), Willy Trenk-Trebitsch (Macheath), Kurt Gerron (Moritatensänger; Brown), and Erich Ponto (Peachum). Lewis Ruth Band, conducted by Theo Mackeben. The Threepenny Opera, 1954, on Decca Broadway 012–159–463–2. In English. Lyrics by Marc Blitzstein. The 1950s Broadway cast, starring Jo Sullivan (Polly Peachum), Lotte Lenya (Jenny), Charlotte Rae (Mrs Peachum), Scott Merrill (Macheath), Gerald Price (Street Singer), and Martin Wolfson (Peachum). Bea Arthur sings Lucy, normally a small role, here assigned an extra number. Complete recording of the score, without spoken dialogues. Conducted by Samuel Matlowsky. Die Dreigroschenoper, 1955, on Vanguard 8057, with Anny Felbermayer, Hedy Fassler, Jenny Miller, Rosette Anday, Helge Roswaenge, Alfred Jerger, Kurt Preger and Liane. Vienna State Opera Orchestra conducted by F. Charles Adler. Die Dreigroschenoper, 1958, on CBS MK 42637. Lenya, who also supervised the production, Kóczián, Hesterburg, Schellow, Neuss, and Willi Trenk-Trebitsch, Arndt Chorus, Sender Freies Berlin Orchestra, conducted by Wilhelm Brückner-Rüggeberg. Complete recording of the score, without spoken dialogues. Die Dreigroschenoper, 1966, conducted by Wolfgang Rennert on Philips. With Huebner, Teichmann, Mey, Korte, Brammer, and Kutschera. The Threepenny Opera, 1976, on Columbia PS 34326. Conducted by Stanley Silverman. In English, new Translation by Ralph Manheim and John Willett. Starring the New York Shakespeare Festival Cast, including Raúl Juliá (Macheath), Ellen Greene (Jenny), Caroline Kava (Polly), Blair Brown (Lucy), C. K. Alexander (Peachum) and Elizabeth Wilson (Mrs Peachum) Die Dreigroschenoper, 1968, on Polydor 00289 4428349 (2 CDs). Conducted by James Last. The only recording, up to the present, that contains the complete spoken dialogue. Die Dreigroschenoper, 1988, on Decca 430 075. René Kollo (Macheath), Mario Adorf (Peachum), Helga Dernesch (Mrs Peachum), Ute Lemper (Polly), Milva (Jenny), Wolfgang Reichmann (Tiger Brown), Susanne Tremper (de) (Lucy), Rolf Boysen (de) (Herald). RIAS Berlin Sinfonietta, John Mauceri. Die Dreigroschenoper, 1990, on Koch International Classics 37006. Manfred Jung (de) (Macheath), Stephanie Myszak (Polly), Anelia Shoumanova (Jenny), Herrmann Becht (Peachum), Anita Herrmann (Mrs Peachum), Eugene Demerdjiev (Brown), Waldemar Kmentt (Street Singer); Bulgarian Television and Radio Mixed Choir and Symphony Orchestra, Victor C. Symonette The Threepenny Opera, 1994, on CDJAY 1244. In English. Donmar Warehouse (London) production. Translated by Robert David Macdonald (lyrics translated by Jeremy Sams). Conducted by Gary Yershon. With Sharon Small (Polly Peachum), Tara Hugo (Jenny), Natasha Bain (Lucy Brown), Tom Hollander (Macheath), Simon Dormandy (Tiger Brown), Beverley Klein (Mrs Peachum) and Tom Mannion (Mr Peachum). Die Dreigroschenoper, 1994, on Capriccio. Conducted by Jan Latham-König, with Ulrike Steinsky, Gabriele Ramm, Jane Henschel, Walter Raffeiner, Rolf Wollrad, and Peter Nikolaus Kante. Die Dreigroschenoper, 1999, BMG 74321 66133-2, Ensemble Modern, HK Gruber (conductor, Mr Peachum), Max Raabe (Macheath), Sona MacDonald (Polly), Nina Hagen (Mrs Peachum), Timna Brauer (Jenny), Hannes Hellmann (de) (Tiger Brown) Film adaptations There have been at least three film versions. German director G. W. Pabst made a 1931 German- and French-language version simultaneously (a common practice in the early days of sound films). Another version was directed by Wolfgang Staudte in West Germany in 1962 starring Curd Jürgens, Gert Fröbe, and Hildegard Knef. Scenes with Sammy Davis Jr. were added for its American release.26 In 1989 an American version (renamed Mack the Knife) was released, directed by Menahem Golan, with Raúl Juliá as Macheath, Richard Harris as Peachum, Julie Walters as Mrs Peachum, Bill Nighy as Tiger Brown, Julia Migenes as Jenny, and Roger Daltrey as the Street Singer.27 Andy Serkis has announced a collaboration with musician Nick Cave on a planned motion capture film of The Threepenny Opera.28 See also iconOpera portal Threepenny Novel (1934) Story adapted to Brazilian scenario by Chico Buarque, having Rio instead of London, as Ópera do Malandro (1979) The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume III: Century References Notes 1.Jump up ^ The word "threepenny" refers to a coin in Britain's pre-decimal currency; the work's title in its English-language translation reflects the common pronunciation of that coin ("THREP-penny"). The coin was discontinued in 1971 after the decimalization of sterling. 2.Jump up ^ In an acknowledgement of the earlier work, Weill sets his opening number, Morgenchoral des Peachum, to the music used by composer Pepusch in Gay's original. 3.Jump up ^ Hauptmann was not able to leave Germany until 1936. 4.Jump up ^ Chamberlain, Jane H. "Threepenny Politics in Translation" (PDF). ATA Source (45): 20–31. "Newsletter of the literary division of the American Translators Association." Summer 2009 5.Jump up ^ "Threepenny Opera: The Music" 6.Jump up ^ Pet Shop Boys: Alternative, disc 2, track 8 7.Jump up ^ Von Eckardt, Wolf; Gilman, Sander (1975). Bertolt Brecht's Berlin. ISBN 978-0-385-05501-7. 8.Jump up ^ Kurt Weill, Lotte Lenya, Speak Low (When You Speak Love): The Letters of Kurt Weill and Lotte Lenya, p. 159 9.Jump up ^ Stephen Hinton ed, The Threepenny Opera 10.Jump up ^ Bertolt Brecht, The Theatre of Bertolt Brecht 11.Jump up ^ Philip Reed, On Mahler and Britten: Essays in Honour of Donald Mitchell on His Seventieth 12.Jump up ^ Suskin, Steven. "On the Record: Ernest In Love, Marco Polo, Puppets and Maury Yeston", Playbill.com, August 10, 2003. 13.Jump up ^ Threepenny on Broadway official site 14.Jump up ^ Feingold, Michael. "The Threepenny Opera Enters the Dead Zone: Robert Wilson whips out his embalming fluid at BAM", The Village Voice, October 12, 2011 15.Jump up ^ Sommer, Elyse. A CurtainUp Berkshire Review: 'The Three Penny Opera'" curtainup.com, June 28, 2003 16.Jump up ^ Portantiere, Michael. "Berkshires Review:'The Threepenny Opera'" theatermania.com, June 30, 2003 17.Jump up ^ Brantley, Ben. "The Fine Art Of Slumming It"New York Times, July 4, 2003 18.Jump up ^ https://frentepopular.files.wordpress.com/2009/11/la_opera_de_dos_centavos.pdf 19.Jump up ^ "Clarín.com > Espectáculos > La canción sigue siendo la misma". clarin.com. 20.Jump up ^ "Huellas escénicas". google.com. 21.Jump up ^ Melbourne production 22.Jump up ^ Sydney Theatre Company. "The Threepenny Opera". Retrieved 19 September 2011. 23.Jump up ^ Piccolo Teatro di Milano http://archivio.piccoloteatro.org/eurolab/index.php?IDstagione=10#a accessed 27 June 2015. 24.Jump up ^ Piccolo Teatro di Milano http://archivio.piccoloteatro.org/eurolab/index.php?IDstagione=27#a accessed 27 June 2015. 25.Jump up ^ Amadeusonline.net. "Almanacco del giorno di Gherardo Casaglia". Amadeusonline.net. 26.Jump up ^ Die Dreigroschenoper (1962) at the Internet Movie Database 27.Jump up ^ Mack the Knife (1989) at the Internet Movie Database 28.Jump up ^ "Serkis, Cave plan motion-capture Opera" by Mike Goodridge, ScreenDaily.com (15 February 2010) Sources Amadeus Almanac (31 August 1928), accessed 6 January 2009 Brockett, Oscar G. and Hildy, Franklin J., History of The Theatre, Allyn and Bacon, 2002 (9th Edition), ISBN 0-205-35878-0 Haas, Michael and Uekermann, Gerd: Zu unserer Aufnahme, Booklet accompanying the 1988 recording, Decca Record Company Limited London, 430-075. Hinton, S.: Kurt Weill: The Threepenny Opera (Cambridge, 1990) Warrack, John and West, Ewan, The Oxford Dictionary of Opera, Oxford University Press, 1992, ISBN 0-19-869164-5 External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: The Threepenny Opera Wikimedia Commons has media related to The Threepenny Opera. All Broadway productions of The Threepenny Opera on the Internet Broadway Database The Threepenny Opera Website: historical information, audio files, quotes, and quizzes Information on "The Threepenny Opera" English version at marc-blitzstein.org Mack the Knife at the Internet Movie Database BBC Radio 3 – Drama on 3: The Threepenny Opera Category:1928 musicals Category:Plays by Bertolt Brecht Category:Broadway musicals Category:West End musicals Category:Operas by Kurt Weill Category:German-language operas Category:Operas Category:1928 operas Category:1982 albums Category:Ballad operas Category:London in fiction Category:Operas set in London Category:Plays based on other plays